Through the looking glassof sorts
by maximum scythe123
Summary: REWRITE! (same basic plot with some tweaks) A mission against Mirror Master goes horribly wrong and the team along with Batman finds themsevles in quite the predicument. Who is this Nightwing guy? Why is they're another Robin other than Dick? and most importantly WHERE or WHEN are they and how do they get back? rated T cuse i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, look who's not dead. Anyway like it says in the description/summary thing this is a rewrite. Basically I'm going through and correcting my mistakes, tweaking a few things here and there and generally trying to make this a better story. Basic plot is still the same and all that jazz.**

**Any way sorry about the wait but you know; life, freshman year of high school, swim team, new computer, ect. Enjoy le fic!**

**Shout out to FEMALE ITACHI for the spectacular review. Seriously. Thank you. **

**Chapter 1: The mission**

"Team, today will be a collaborative effort between both league, and yourselves. There has been a recent reporting of Mirror Master in Gotham. Seeing as he normally haunts around Central City; this has roused the suspicion of Flash as well as myself. This will be a _covert _mission you will be following me in the batwing in the Bio-ship, we will observe and, if I deem it necessary, will engage in combat. You _will_ follow my lead. Understood?"

The Team stood before Batman, already suited up and ready to go as they received orders for their latest mission. All though none of them were quite expecting what it entailed. Well, no one except Kid Flash and Robin. KF because he already heard the news from Flash and Robin because he had heard it from Batman and already worked with the Dark Knight and knew what to expect from the Bat and what was expected of himself, unlike the others.

When Batman was done with the debriefing the Team nodded before moving to prepare. But not before Zatanna spoke up.

"Um, what about Rocket?"

Robin responded before his Mentor even had the chance to open his mouth. "She's on a mission with Icon and is unavailable at the moment."

Zatanna nodded, excepting the answer, before turning and following Artemis and M'gan out to the hangar.

Robin turned towards his mentor and father figure. "Ready? Been awhile since we've teamed up."

Batman merely nodded and walked away in the direction of the air transport hanger, ruffling Robin's hair as he went bringing a slight smile to the boy's face in the process.

As the others waited at the bio-ship M'gan finally voiced her worries. "Hey, Wally, do you have any idea what Mirror Master may want in Gotham?"

Wally shook his head before quickly swallowing his bite of granola bar. "Not for sure, but we think it might have to do with the new Diamond thingy that will be premiered at that auction coming up. A diamond of that size could be used for any number of things."

Artemis was the next to speak. "Just how big is it?"

"Big enough."

They all turned to see Batman walking in with Robin following close behind. Kaldur nodded to the others and M'gan opened the door to the Bio-ship. She was about to enter when Conner saw Robin was still following Batman.

"Robin Bio-ships over here."

The team turned to Robin with questioning glances.

Robin's faced turned a light shade of pink as he brought his arm up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Um, yeah about that…Well, uh, you see…..I was, sort of going to…ride with Bats."

Even though it was supposed to be a statement it came out more as a question. Before Conner could ask or say anything Wally slapped a hand over his mouth and replied himself.

"Oh, ok we'll see ya there."

Robin nodded, the big bright smile on his face reminding everyone just how young their dear boy wonder really was, before he turned and raced off jumping up in the air before landing in the safety of the Batwing. Once they had taken off and were following the Dynamic Duo, Conner confronted Wally.

"So, care to explain why you put your hand over my mouth?"

Wally shrugged and the others leaned in, they were a bit interested to. "Yeah, sorry about that, course of habit."

But Artemis wasn't satisfied with that answer. "'Course of habit'? What for? Super Boy was just going to ask Robin a question; it wasn't that big a deal. Why would that trigger you 'habit'?"

Once more Wally shrugged. "Rob is like my little brother, I noticed he was uncomfortable, so out of hobbit I attempted to make it less uncomfortable for the guy….you still don't understand do you?"

The team, minus kaldur who was beginning to catch on, shook their heads.

Surprisingly, it was their newest member, Zatanna, who answered. "I think I do, you think of yourself as Robin's older brother so it's only natural that you would be protective of him like that

But you really didn't need to do that, it was pretty obvious that Robin just wanted to spend some time with Batman."

Conner raised an eyebrow. "Bats is Rob's mentor right? Doesn't he spend enough time with him as it is?"

"Not quite, I believe I understand." Kaldur began. "If you watch Robin carefully and listen to certain things he says, it's clear he thinks much more highly of Batman. I would go as far as to say he sees him as a father figure."

Wally pretended to shoot Kaldur with a finger gun. "Exactly, and I think we can all say that you never really get tired of your parents. Especially Robin, what with his auto-phobia and all, course after all the guy's been through you can't really blame him."

"Auto-phobia, you mean he's scared of cars or something" Conner asked

"No, from what I understand Auto-phobia is the traumatizing fear of being alone. Right?" M'gan informed/asked.

Artemis nodded. "Yeah, but why would Robin have Auto-phobia, he doesn't really seem like the type to have it."

Wally turned to look at her with a rare show of complete seriousness. "It doesn't have to do with _Robin _but his _secret ID_. It's not my place to explain but if you knew you'd understand just how well he is at self-control, the poor guys has practically been through hell and back. Considering that the real course for his fear came about before he even became Robin."

Zatanna spoke next. "He's been Robin ever since he was 9 right, Poor guy."

They were silent for a moment before M'gan received a transmission from Batman. Soon the video screen appeared and Batman's popped up as he relayed instructions.

"We will be arriving in approximately 5 minutes, 2 minutes from now we will split up as to avoid suspicion. Ms. Martian, you will need to put the Bio-ship in camouflage mode and go ahead of us, wait at the target point behind the building and wait for my signal, Robin and I will land there and check things out, since this is Gotham it won't look to suspicious for us to be their if we get caught, go ahead and start up the physic link and we will part ways understood?"

"Yes." With that the transmission cut off and M'gan's eyes began to glow as she set up the link.

**_M'gan: everyone online?_**

**_Wally: you bet ya_**

**_Artemis: yes_**

**_Conner: whatever_**

**_Zantanna: reading you loud and clear_**

**_Kaldur: yes, Batman, Robin?_**

**_Robin: Of course just waiting on you._**

**_Batman: good, move out_**

_Line break line break line break_

Robin watched as the Bio-ship disappeared into camouflage mode and zoomed ahead before sinking back into his seat next to Batman. It had been awhile since he'd been able to sit next to him like this for a mission. He kind of missed it.

"So, any idea what Mirror Master's after?"

Batman glanced at him before speaking. "It's not set in stone, but we suspect he's after the new diamond that is going to be showed at an action on the 5th."

Robin shook his head. "Must be some diamond to get him haul himself all the way to Gotham, have you contacted Gothom PD, or we going solo?"

"Solo…oh and Dick?"

Robin tensed Batman calling him by his ID on a mission is never a good thing. He tried for a smile. "Yes?"

"Your Math teacher called."

Aw crap. He was seriously reconsidering his idea of riding with Bat. He tried to play it cool after all he didn't do anything…...well nothing_ that_ bad. "What she say?"

"She was wondering if you we're interested in the UIL competition."

Robin blinked, that was it? She didn't find out that he hacked the school system to play pictures of photo shopped Jokers in a tutu on the announcement?

Brue glanced at him. "So are you?"

"Yeah sure, I don't see why not."

He received a nod in response. "We're here get ready."

Soon Batman and Robin were moving swiftly through the shadows towards the sound a welding torch and laughter. When dynamic duo arrived, still hidden undetected among the shadows, they froze.

"So not asterous." Robin breathed out.

Bats nodded in agreement. "We'll observe for a few more minutes then I'll decide whether or not to call in the team." With that Gotham's protectors slipped further into the shadows to do just that.

Down below Mirror master and his assistant, Smoke, were wilding together different pieces of mirrors and glass into one big mirror. In front of it M.M was fiddling with the biggest diamond either of them had ever seen. Upon closer inspection they could see that the giant mirror was another trans-dimensionl portal, but it was missing a big chunk, almost as big as that diamond… Just as Robin and Bats were about to fire their grappling hooks after Batman had signaled the team via mental link, Mirror Master finished his little project.

"Finally with this complete not only will I be a master of mirrors but of time and space!" he turned to his assistant, only to find her unconscious at the feet of the boy wonder and his mentor. M.M smiled in mock hospitality. "Ah, Batman and the boy blunder, how nice of you to drop by. You're just in time for the show." As he spoke he reached behind his back for the contraption's controller. He was just about to press the button when there was a flash of yellow and read and he was left pressing on his own hand.

Then kid flash stood 5 feet away from him leaning against the wall with the controller in hand. "Miss me?"

A snarl escaped M.M's lips. "Kid Flash, a little far from home don't you think."

"Oh and you're not?" came Artemis's voice followed by two arrows which pinned M.M to the wall as she jumped down followed by Zatanna."

"Tlem dna dnib!" As soon as the spell was spoken the metal of the arrows melted and formed into cuff keeping Mirror Master from escaping.

Batman nodded in approval. "Good, Supper boy, Ms. Martian, Aqualad. Break that mirror over there."

The afore mentioned nodded and made their way over to the giant mirror but Ms. Martian stopped them and turned to Batman who was having Zatanna melt the make-shift cuffs so he could place real ones on him.

"Um, I'm sensing levels of radiation coming from the mirror**_"_**

"How high?**_"_**

He was answered by a maniacal laugh. "High enough Batsy!"

Kid Flash shook his head. "I knew this was two easy." He was met by a nod of the head from the two Bats in the room.

The Team watched as a tall man with paper white skin in a purple suit with green hair and a gruesome blood red smile walked out of the shadows.

"Joker." Spat the Batman.

"That's right, Pudin' here is goanna ruff you up." Came Harley Quin's voice as she stepped out to stand next to Joker, two hyenas at her heels.

Mirror Master glared at Joker. "Nice of you to finally show up."

Joker laughed and snapped his fingers and Harley Handed him what looked like a bomb trigger. "Yes, well I had to acquire some insurance. But if you would so kindly ask your assisstant to fire this baby up….I would be much obliged." Apparently he found what he said extremely hilarious because he through his head back in maniacal laughter.

M.M looked a bit annoyed but he complied. "YOU HEARD THE CLOWN, FIRE HER UP!"

Wally looked confused before realization dawned on his face as he ran up to the 'unconscious assistant' he gave her a swift kick and she broke into bits of glass. "Oh no."

"Oh yes!" came a voice from above them in the cat walks. Everyone looked up to find the real version of Smoke standing at a control panel. With a cruel smile she pulled some kind of lever and the giant mirror began to glow brighter and brighter by the second, a strong vacuum like wind began to pull at the heroes. Being the closest Kaludr got pulled in first, M'gan almost went through next but Supper boy, who was holding on the medal poll next to him, grabbed her out of the air at the last second. Zatanna tried to keep herself inplace with a spell, digging her feet into the ground and magically sticking herself there. Artemis fired her grappling arrow just as Batman and Robin fired there grappling hooks. Artemis's missed and she was sucked in nocking into Wally and taking him with her.

Mirror Master, Smoke, Harley Quin, and Joker were already at the entrance and out of harm's way. Joker turned around with a cruel smile on his face. "SO LONG BATSY!" with that he slammed the door shut but not before he hit his trigger. Bombs went off sending a tremor though the building causing Supper boy to lose his grip, which in turn caused him and M'Gan to fall into the portal. One of the bombs had caused the support beam that Robin's hook was wrapped around to break. As he flew back Batman grasped him and pulled him close but the support beam that his was wrapped around was already damaged and with the strong wind it couldn't take their combined weight. After another a minute it finally gave way and the two protectors of Gotham joined the others of the team's previous descents into the mirror turned portal as the world went black. Only Zatanna stayed in place sue to her magic, staring wide eyed at the portal that had just consumed her team.

**Man I sucked at grammar when I wrote this. **

**Well, there it is the first re-writen chapter not much changed save for Zatanna staying behind. But when I re-read the original I saw that I left her out and since she didn't really have that much significance to the plot before I decided to give her some and had her stay behind to help tell the league what happened. Anyway there you go, hope you like it if your new, if your re-reading the story yes, yes I did combined the first and second chapters. It seemed easier and it made me feel like I actually got some work done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for me to update this, but since I already deleted the old story like an idiot, I'm working entirely from scratch. Anyhoozle here's the second chapter of TTLGOS (I made this title to dang long)**

**Chapter 2: welcome to the future. **

The portal ended up spitting them out pretty quickly, but it was not gentle. The only ones who landed on their feet was Batman, Robin, and Kaldur. But soon they too were on the ground or their knees after trying to walk. Kid Flash hit his head when he landed and was out cold, Artemis had crawled over to check on him and she pulled his head on to her lap when she managed to sit up.

"Kid dork is fine, I think" she called out looking around their surroundings. "But how did we end up back in the cave?"

At this Conner groaned and opened his eyes, seeing that M'gan was fine he looked around, Artemis was right they were back in the hangar. Something was wrong though. "Your right, but why are is the bio-ship here?"

Miss Martian shook her head, confused, everyone was looking at her for answers, even the Bat himself. "I don't know, she was still outside when we portaled here. Robin?" She called to the young bird, seeing him looking around with a frown on his face. "What are you looking for?"

The boy wonder's frown deepened as he turned his head towards her. "Where's Zatanna?"

The whole (conscious) team jerked up and looked around the hangar. Zatanna was nowhere to be seen.

"What do you think happened to her?" Artemis asked, worry clear in her voice. She was already freaked out enough to be thinking about the grim possibilities going through her head.

It's was Batman who answered. "Her magic kept her grounded" with a grunt of effort he hauled himself up to his feet, nobody but Robin noticing how he had to take a second to steady himself.

As everyone was following his example and standing, Superboy stopped and tilted his head to the side, listening, something was wrong. "Batman?" the clone inquired, drawing the attention of the dark knight. "We're not alone. I hear other people, two guys and a girl."

"It's probably just Black Canary with Red tornado and Manhunter checking on the portal anomaly." Artemis theorized.

Superboy shook his head. "Canary and Manhunter don't sound like this, plus the third voice is human."

Batman and Robin narrowed their eyes, not quite Bat-glaring but it was still intimidating. "Distance." Batman demanded.

Closing his eyes to focus he closed in on the voices. "Close. just around- He didn't need to finish for at that moment everyone could hear the footsteps and 'hushed' voices. Just like that weapons were drawn and fighting stances were taken up. In no time at all the three enemies were on them, Robin was just about to throw a smoke bomb, when they caught sight of the perps. And both parties froze. Conner was right, two guys, one girl, but that wasn't what caught them off guard. The girl woman, was in what looked like a female bat-suit, Kevlar from the look, but instead of the typical gray and black combo, she had purple lining on hers, another difference was that her eyes were uncovered, shocked blue eyes complementing her blonde hair. Next to her was a guy with black hair and a domino mask, the white lenses widened for a split second before narrowing into a suspicious glare. He wore a red long-sleeved armored shirt and black armored pants and boots. His 'utility belts' were strapped in an 'x' formation on his chest, the buckle a round bird's head symbol, connecting to a black one around his waist, and two separate smaller ones around his biceps. His 'cape' looked like metal wings. The batarangs that both held looked authentic and despite their apparent surprise they both were silent. After about a minute of gaging each other the third person spoke up. He was green, like full on martin green skin and hair, with a monkey tail and sharp teeth. The boy looked to be in his late teen to early adult years.

"Um..Batman? Aren't you supposed to be off world? Who are these guys? I recognize Superboy and sis, didn't you shorten your hair, and those two look like a young Artemis and Flash when he was kid flash but"

He was cut off by the Robin themed man behind him. "Don't be so familiar with the enemy Beast Boy. They're intruders." His voice was solid in a I'm-in-command-don't-question-me bat sort of way, but the woman beside him noticed that he wavered slightly on the word 'enemy'.

"_We're _the intruders?!" snarled Superboy. "You're the ones trespassing on our headquarters."

The trio in front of them shifted at that. Both the woman and the green kid, 'beast boy' apparently, looked to the man between them who was surveying the team. Even with his mask they could feel his eyes scanning them.

"I find that hard to believe, Conner, since we have been operating here for the past decade at least." His tone clipped, and it was clear he used Superboy's name to bait him. "Not to mention 'you' just left 15 minutes ago and he," He jerked his head towards Batman. "Has been off world for the past week and him and his team are not due back for another two."

Batman narrowed his eyes into a full on Bat-glare, but the man was unaffected. "I don't know what you're talking about, but your conclusion is faulty at best. This cave has only been reinstated for use for the past year."

At this the Bat-themed girl stepped forward, placing a placating hand on the man's chest, drawing a strange look from him, and spoke for the first time. "OK, let's try another approach, we may both be misinformed. I'm Batgirl. This is Red Robin and Beast Boy." She gestured to the man and boy on either side of her. "We are members of the covert operation group off the justice league, Red Robin is the leader of another group, including beast boy, but they're still on call for us." She continued despite the incredulous look she received from 'Red Robin'. "In short, we're the good guys, but don't get any ideas." She concluded her info dump with a surprisingly perfected Bat-glare.

Robin, who had been paying close attention to certain comments was beginning to get worried, he had heard of incidents that could explain their situation, he watched enough movies, but it didn't seem possible. Against his better judgment and what he knew was an oncoming Bat-glare from his mentor he returned 'Batgirl's' favor. "I'm Robin," he began, which drew looks from both his team and trio blocking their exit. "This is my team, _we _are the covert operations team of the Justice league. I know because I'm one of the founding members." He didn't know why he added that last part but it felt important.

Aqualad stepped up next to play pacifist. "I am Aqualad team leader," this drew some raised eyebrows from the trio, interesting. "We were on a mission to stop Mirror Master from 'acquiring' a diamond of great importance to his plan, a plan that has apparently brought us here."

It was silent as both parties digested the Intel from each other. Finally Batman released a sigh, draw the attention to him. "where are we?"

Red Robin's jaw tightened. "I'm beginning to think you should be asking 'when'."

"oh please!" Artemis interjected. "Are you suggesting time travel?"

Beast boy smirked. "It wouldn't be our first experience with it."

Artemis shook her head. "No way, it's 2013 and your lying, just trying to trip us up." She tightened her grip on her bow and she brought her hands to her hips.

Batgirl sighed as Red Robin nodded to beast boy who changed into a bird a zipped off. "Yep that's definitely Artemis." She shook her head as the bird came back dropping what looked like a calendar into Batman's hands before circling back and changing back to Beast Boy.

Robin narrowed his eyes at the green guy before turning to Batman. "What does it say?" The only response her got was Batman's frown deepening, but that was enough for the boy wonder. "No way." He breathed.

Red Robin Smiled lightly at him, and Robin got the feeling that the older boy knew him. "Way, welcome to 2028."

**Well, there you go the second chapter completely rewritten. To be honest I kinda like this version better. But hey, I'm not the reader, so let me know what you think and I'll try to update as soon as I can. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm baaaack****㈳6. Sorry about not updating but my creative writing class had a, no joke, Fanfiction writing assignment so I decided to use this but she put a limit on how long it could be and it needed a decent ending and this chapter probably would go over that limit and not really qualify as an ending so….yeah, here's chapter 3. **

It took a while but after getting over the initial chaos of 'hey, you're in the future', Red Robin and Batgirl lead them out to the med bay to check over Wally while Beast Boy went ahead to alert someone.

"so" Red Robin began, trying to be social. "How'd you all get here?"

Wally looked up from where he was sitting, having woken up and been debriefed. "Had a bit a run in with joker while fighting Mirror Master, went a bit southward when he activated his portal thingy."

"'Portal thingy'?" Artemis sneered at the speedster. "You might want to rethink being science 'prodigy' Baywatch."

While the two began to argue the others turned back to the conversation.

Robin smirked at the male part of the future natives. "So, Red Robin huh? Anyone ever yell 'yum' when you walk in the room?"

The older boy in question smiled down at his predecessor. "Only those with a death wish…" His smile turned into what looked like an annoyed pout. "Or my older Bother...Brothers….actually I think they have death wishes themselves."

Batgirl chuckled at her partner. "You are pretty fun to tease boy wonder."

At this Batman and robin frowned, recognizing the title, the earlier scanning over the older boy.

"'boy wonder'" He asked raising an eyebrow and secretly glancing between Robin and the older boy.

"Not like you're thinking." Came his rushed reply as others began to think the same as the Bat. "I mean, I was Robin, but I'm not him."

At this many of the occupants, specifically their Gotham based ones, grew confused. But before any more questions could be asked a green leopard ran into the room and then proceeded to turn into Beast boy, who snapped to attention with a mock solute. "I have successfully contacted help, he should be here in a few minutes."

Batgirl smiled at her younger college. "Great, who'd you call?"

"Nightwing"

At that name both batgirl and Red robin's eyes widened and then snapped at their green friend with their voices overlapping, past company forgotten.

"Nightwing!?" Red Robin snapped "what were you thinking he's already up to his neck in work!"

"But he said he could handle-The poor changeling tried to defend himself before Batgirl cut him off.

"Of course he SAID that, when has Nightwing ever not tried to help with something if thought he could?!" she stressed, one hand on her hip and the other waving around.

"You couldn't have called ANYONE else? The poor guy's goanna run himself into the ground and I am not ready to perform his funeral! Does he even know what's going on!?" Red ranted with his partner.

Beast boy gritted his teeth and stood up straighter, trying to be heard amongst the yelling. "I tried but everyone else I called was busy! Not to mention you 'Bat clan' people only ever seem to your own, so i thought it was a god idea!"

The bickering would have continued on after that with the two defending that that wasn't true be their company was getting annoyed.

"Enough!" Conner yelled holding his ears, "jeez, stop shouting, there's nothing that can be done now anyway."

The two bats turned red at the reminder of their surroundings and the appearances they were supposed to uphold and immediately straightened out and molded their features to imply indifference, Red Robin especially, before addressing the time travelers. "Right, It seems that Kid Flash has sustained no real damage." He paused looking over at Wally and the scan results. "All we can do now is wait for Nightwing, if you want we can all wait in the commons area, that's where he'll most likely be." With that the team stood and followed the three out even though they knew the way. Batman hung back however after seeing Robin not moving, an expression of deep thought on his son's face. They sat there for a moment hearing bits of the fading conversation, such as Kaldur asking who Nightwing was, to which Batgirl's fading voice replied; "He's Red Robin's older brother, the whole clans older brother kind of." After that everyone's voices faded out and Batman turned to Robin.

"What's wrong?"

Slowly Robin let out a breath, shaking his head. "Nothing, just thinking. He said he was Robin…but he's not me…what does that mean for me, I would never give up Robin. And Batgirl, well there's her too, but she said something about a 'clan' and best boy did too…." The boy trailed off, so idea forming that he didn't want to speak about. Holding back a sigh, Batman wrapped his cape around the young bird, like he used to when Robin was younger. Robin himself immediately snuggled up next to the man he considered a father, moments like these were rare outside of uniform now a days, much less in uniform. They stayed like that for a heartbeat or two before Batman spoke. "I can't say what this means, but remember, be careful what you ask there may be things in your future that you may not want to know." It wasn't exactly the most comforting statement, but it worked for them. It would have to anyway, because almost as if on queue, the zeta beams went of right then announcing the someone's arrival.

"_**Nightwing B-01"**_

"'B-01'?" Robin breathed "but that's…." he jumped out of Batman's hold and they shot off to the commons room.

**Well there's chapter three sorry it's so short but I really wanted to get this out for you guys. I'll try to get the next one out soon but with final exams coming up….well I'll still try.**


End file.
